


Your Scent, Like Whispers On My Skin

by under-latest-nostalgia (psionicTrickster)



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Orgasm, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psionicTrickster/pseuds/under-latest-nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is... is that one of my jerseys?”</p><p>aka. Jay walks in on Carlos trying on (his) Jay’s sports uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Scent, Like Whispers On My Skin

“You’re training  _again_?” Carlos asks incredulously as Jay dashes around the room, stuffing refilled water bottles, clean clothes and new towels into his duffel bag.

“Yeah,” the older male replies hurriedly, “The season is starting soon so coach is making the main team train more.”

“Woo-hoo for the reserve team.” Carlos deadpans with a sarcastic fist-pump.

Jay rolls his eyes and grins at the platinum haired boy before waving goodbye and dashing out the front door.

Carlos gets up from his bed to observe the mess Jay had left around their dorm as he was hurriedly leaving for practice. It’s been days since they’d spent any time together and Carlos kind of missed the ex-thief, not that he’d ever tell Jay that. (Of course, there were a lot of things Carlos would never tell Jay. Like how cute Carlos thought he was when he smiled or talked excitedly. Or how he’d be tempted to kiss the condescending smirk right off of Jay’s face when they got into an argument.)

Shaking his head at the thoughts, Carlos decides to take a shower and clear his head of the not quite platonic thoughts of one of his best friends.

* * *

 

Carlos got out of the shower in just a pair of sweatpants and a towel around his shoulders. His hair was still dripping as he rubbed at it with the towel. As Carlos walked around his room, he reached out and groped for a shirt, grabbing the nearest he could find and pulling it over his head before lying down on his bed.

Carlos stretches out on the bed, lifting up his shir-

He freezes as he gets a whiff of the shirt and flushes as he realizes he put on one of Jay’s tourney jerseys. Carlos tugs at the collar of the shirt, planning to take it off when he sniffs at it again. Carlos mumbles excuses to himself as he bites his lip and tugs the shirt up to his nose, breathing in the scent of Jay’s soap and... something else. Something familiar and inherently...  _Jay_.

Carlos’ gut tingles in a way that he can’t quite explain as he closes his eye and breathes in again. An itch was forming under his skin that wasn’t quite an itch and his toes curled in response.

Carlos was squirming slightly and curling into himself, not quite knowing how to react to the strange sensation as his breathing became erratic and his face flushe-

“Carlos? What are you doing?”

Carlos bolted upright, face red and embarrassed. “J-jay? I thought you were at pr-practice.”

“Yeah, coach let out early ‘cause he said we needed rest... is... is that one of my jerseys?” Jay asked, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow in question.

“Ah...” Carlos wasn’t sure why he was so embarrassed, it was honestly an accident that he put on Jay’s jersey, “I-I was taking a shower and p-picked up your shirt by accident. I-it smelled nice so I kept it on and um...”

Jay stepped closer to Carlos, leaning in, “Were you getting off on sniffing my shirt?”

“Wh-what? Getting... off...?” Carlos asked, honestly confused.

Jay chuckled and smirked at the smaller boy, “Holy shit, you’re the most innocent villain to exist.”

Jay moved in closer, forcing Carlos back until he’s propped up against the headboard of his bed with Jay still hovering right over him, “J-jay?”

“Feel free to stop me anytime,” Jay whispered against his lips as the older boy pressed a kiss against Carlos.

Jay presses insistently on Carlos’ lips until Carlos gasped against the older boy, “Jay? Wh-what are you doing?”

“Kissing you. Do you not like it?” Jay asked bluntly, peppering butterfly kisses under the younger boy’s jaw.

“N-no... b-but why?” Carlos breathes in sharply as Jay bites him teasingly before answering.

“Cause I’ve liked you for a long time and you looked hot as hell in my jersey sporting half a hard-on.”

Carlos can feel himself heating up, unsure of half the words Jay was spouting but definitely understanding the first half of the sentence. Jay looks up at him with the same questioning look before Carlos mumbles, “I-I’ve liked you for a long time too.”

Jay grins with genuine elation before peppering open mouth kisses against the younger’s neck, “Now how about we deal with this problem...?”

Carlos wonders what Jay means when suddenly, the older boy presses his palm against his crotch and Carlos gives a choked groan.

“Wh-what was that?” Carlos gasps out, still reeling and a bit overwhelmed as Jay continued to press his palm between Carlos’ legs.

“Shh...” Jay says against Carlos’ neck, “Just feel it.”

Jay kisses Carlos and pulls up the hand that was against Carlos’ crotch to press the younger boy’s mouth open, letting the elder push his tongue in and making Carlos groan.

Jay moves to position himself over Carlos better, expertly maneuvering his way without breaking the kiss that Carlos was melting into.

Carlos lifted his hands into the elder boys hair, moaning into Jay’s mouth as he tugged at the long locks while the older moved over him.

Jay grinds his hips down an-

“Oh-oh my god f-fuck.” Carlos is shuddering violently. The younger gasps as he breaks the kiss and squeezes his eyes shut as pleasure rolls off of him in waves.

Jay smiles as he nuzzles Carlos through it, stroking his hair and pressing soft kisses against the younger every now and then. Soon, enough, Carlos’ breathing even out and the elder rolls off of him and picks him up “bridal style.”

Too tired to fight, Carlos just mumbles against Jay’s chest, “Wh-what was  _that_?”

Jay smirks as he kisses the boy’s hair, “Let’s get you cleaned up first.”

Jay hums as he brings his new boyfriend into the bath and takes not of how he was definitely going to replace some of Carlos’ shirts with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr [here](http://under-latest-nostalgia.tumblr.com/post/127016344131/your-scent-like-whispers-on-my-skin) :)


End file.
